The Mab Core led by James Robinson was established in CHAVI year 02. This report reviews the work of the core since its inception. The Mab Core provides a supportive role to the RO1 Aim 3, the work of George Shaw in his SLG project on biology of neutralizing antibodies, and the Structural Biology Discovery Team of Joe Sodroski and Steve Harrison.